


caught in the moment (tangled up in the sheets)

by gguks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys In Love, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Soft Seungcheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, probably, soft jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguks/pseuds/gguks
Summary: In moments like these, there is nothing Jeonghan would rather have, than a vault to keep precious memories of times spent with Seungcheol like this one inside, so that he can relive them everyday.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 23





	caught in the moment (tangled up in the sheets)

Jeonghan wakes up before the first ray of sunshine even has the chance to peek through the curtains and into the room. He smiles to himself, as butterflies form in the pit of his stomach when his hazy head is able to fathom the feeling of his hand still being tightly clutched by the sleeping body next to him. Breathing in the morning air, the smile continues to dance its way upon his face, until it leaves his eyes as crescent moons, and he is hardly able to see the reason for it anymore. Using his un-held hand, he reaches across to draw pretty patterns onto the back of his sleeping lover. The smile on his face fades, but the one in his eyes still remains. 

-

The tiny swirls of flowers and letters that Seungcheol feels being traced onto his back, make his sleepy mind awaken, and his cheeks flush cherry red. He doesn’t move though, just trying to soak in the morning sounds of silence, and the feeling of Jeonghan being so, so close. He wants to wake up, to be with Jeonghan while he’s completely conscious, but there’s something about basking in Jeonghan's simple touches, while his mind isn’t asleep or awake, just sort of floating as he’s slowly waking up. Seungcheol is at peace like this, early in the morning, when it feels like Jeonghan and himself are the only two people in the world. Before people go to work, before birds chirp and car horns honk, before the day starts. The feeling to Seungcheol is indescribably perfect, just the muddled reality between dreams and real life is enough to make him feel comforted, but the feeling of waking up next to Jeonghan, is ethereal. 

Finally deciding to open his eyes, Seungcheol is greeted just how he expects to be, not only next to his partner, but to have eyes softly staring right back into his own. Seungcheol smiles wide enough so that his dimple pokes out on one side, and Jeonghan's nose scrunches up in response. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” the younger whispers, as he brings their intertwined hands up to his lips, where he kisses the back of the others hand. Seungcheol's face goes red again, and he buries his head into the pillow. “Is there anything you’d like to do today? I cleared my schedule all for you, lovely.” Seungcheol turns to the side again to face Jeonghan when he hears these words. Jeonghan has resorted back to tracing patterns on whatever bare skin of Seungcheol's is available. the older of the two grins, and instead of verbally saying anything, shakes his head no. Jeonghan nods, and feels himself press his mouth into a thin line, as he continues to stare into the star filled eyes in front of him. 

In moments like these, there is nothing Jeonghan would rather have, than a vault to keep precious memories of times spent with Seungcheol like this one inside, so that he can relive them everyday. He dreamily sighs, and pulls Seungcheol closer to his chest, smiling when the boy mocks his dramatic breath into his collarbone, where he rests his pink lips. 

These are the moments that make it worth it, Jeonghan thinks. 

\- 

An hour into the morning, Seungcheol had drifted back off to dream land, mercilessly laying on top of Jeonghan, where his face lays in the crook of his lovers neck and his limbs tucked into themselves, cramming to be as small as can be. Jeonghan just lays still as a rock, wrapping his arms around Cheol's bunched up ones, and ever so carefully tracing patterns onto his back again. 

Eventually, Jeonghan untangles Seungcheol's pretty, soft hands from their sloppy placement around his neck, and holds both of them in his own. Seungcheol whines at being stretched out from his curled up position, but remains pliant in the blonde boys arms, letting Jeonghan move him around as he pleases. Still, he remains on top of Jeonghan, their chests pressed together, and Seungcheol smiles into Jeonghan's neck again as he feels their body heat radiating to and from each other. 

“Why don’t we get you up, hm?” Jeonghan brushes the dark haired boys hair back, smiling fondly when Seungcheol opens his eyes to meet his own. “I’ll make you breakfast, how does that sound?” 

Seungcheol smiles. It doesn't get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! thank u for reading !!! I've never posted anything on ao3 before so.... yeah I just wanted to post this jeongcheol drabble I found in my notes !


End file.
